


Hot for Teacher

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: 300 Followers Facebook Prompts :) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Boys in Skirts, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Tease, College, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Desk Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Femininity, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Teenagers, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Inexperienced Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Kinda, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naughty, Nipples, Oral Sex, POV Victor Nikiforov, Panties, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Professor Victor Nikiforov, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shy Victor Nikiforov, Skirts, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Virginity, oblivious third party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Thirty-five-year-old Victor Nikiforov has lived a quiet life. At least he has until 18-year-old Katsuki Yuuri enters his classroom wearing heels, stockings, and short skirts. He is definitely going to hell.





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Large age difference was a prompt given on Facebook by one of our followers!

Viktor Nikiforov had never wanted to be a teacher. For one, he hated teenagers. Despised them. They were rowdy and rude and they never listened. But at age thirty-five, he found himself looking back over the years and realising that he had been teaching for the past decade.

During his career, Victor had seen and heard it all. Or at least, he had thought he had. That was until he met Katsuki Yuuri. The eighteen-year-old was honestly going to kill him, either that or Victor was going to end up thrown in jail because surely there was no way that what Victor thought was happening, was actually happening. Because what Victor thought was happening was that one of his students, a freshman newly graduated from high school of all things, was trying to seduce him.

It started off a little harmless. From the very first day Yuuri arrived in Victor's class, the professor noticed his penchant for wearing women's clothing. It started off with a dress here and a crop top there before slowly migrating into the territory of stockings and heels. If Victor had been a weaker man, he would have already held Yuuri behind after class and fucked him over his desk in his little kitten heels. But Victor was a professional and just because he was attracted to a young, beautiful student didn't mean he needed to act upon it.

But it was getting harder by the day--in more ways than one.

As Victor sat at his desk one seemingly normal Friday, watching his students as they took their test, Yuuri stared right at him, sucking on the end of his pen as he swung on his seat. Victor felt his cheeks flush and he crossed his legs uncomfortably, trying to make his erection go away. _This is totally inappropriate_ . _I’m the worst teacher ever._ He tore his eyes away and stared down at the book in front of him, pretending to read it.

Nothing seemed to deter the young student, however, and everything seemed to become erotic as soon as he touched it. Yuuri began to stroke his hands down his chest. He must have been dusting something off, Victor tried to reason, but the teacher couldn't stop looking at the pointed nubs poking through his thin shirt. When Yuuri's eyes met his, the innocent-looking student _smirked._

At the end of class, when Yuuri was handing in his test paper, he said something that sent a shiver down the older man's spine. "Professor Nikiforov, can I see you after class in your office? I'm struggling with this college's citation style."

For a moment, Victor just stared at him because there was no way that what Yuuri was saying was true. The young man was already at the top of his class. There was no way he was struggling with the citation guidelines, in fact, he was probably the only person in the class who was correctly referencing their work.

Victor scolded himself internally. _It's probably something he doesn't want to talk about in front of the other students_. It would not be the first time a student had made an excuse to get their teacher alone to ask for help.

"Mr Katsuki," he said, finding his voice, "of course. Please, we can go now if that suits you? My office hours are normally Monday to Thursday but I can make an exception." He shouldn't. It was the last possible thing that he should have been doing. He wouldn't have done that for any other student, but the words were already out of his mouth and now he couldn't take them back. 

_Damn_. 

"Perfect," Yuuri purred in reply, looking like a cat who got the cream. 

Victor hid his flushing face as he gathered his laptop and his briefcase, sticking the tests on top of the tall pile of documents he held in his arms before he led Yuuri out the room and down the corridor to the English offices. He realised his error as he stopped in front of his office. His keys were hanging on his jeans belt and his hands were full. He couldn't reach to open the office door. 

Yuuri watched him struggle for a moment before swooping his hand down to retrieve the keys. "Let me help," he said in a husky voice as he retrieved them, grazing his fingers along Victor's thigh as he did so.

“No-no, that’s…” He trailed off as Yuuri had already taken the keys and thankfully was no longer touching his thighs. He really hoped that the teenager couldn’t see that he was half-hard.

Once they were inside, Yuuri held out his hand to give Victor his keys back. But just as the professor moved to take them, they slipped through Yuuri's fingers and hit the floor with a thud. Yuuri looked between the keys and Victor for a moment before opening his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, professor. Let me get those for you." Before Victor could respond, Yuuri had stepped closer to him. Then the young student turned to face the other way and bent over to retrieve the keys. The tiny, pleated mini skirt he was wearing rode up over his bottom as he bent down and revealed the sweetest pair of pink, silk panties which were cutting a little into the plump swell of his juicy ass.

Victor was going to die and he was going to hell for sure. He cleared his throat and marched towards his desk, determinedly putting down his things and then taking a seat. _God, it’s so warm in here…_ His face was flushed and he loosened his tie, undoing his top button as it felt like it was choking him.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Thank you, please, take a seat, Mr Katsuki.” He gestured to the chair next to his desk.

Yuuri turned and raised an eyebrow at his professor's sudden movements. "Sure thing," he replied with a small smile as he sauntered toward the desk, sat down in the proffered seat and dropped the keys on Victor's desk.

Before Victor could say anything more, Yuuri leaned his elbows on the desk and batted his eyelashes at his professor. "I have to admit, I lied to you back in the classroom," he said with a sensual bite down on his bottom lip. "It's not citation and referencing I need help with…"

Victor’s’ eyes glanced down at Yuuri’s lips for a moment before he caught himself. “Oh?” he asked, his voice coming out a little broken. His face flushed in embarrassment.

Yuuri grinned at Victor's reaction. It was going exactly how he'd planned. "It's a little embarrassing though. Can I come behind the desk so we can talk a little quieter?" Yuuri licked his bottom lip and let his eyes wander down his professor's body.

Victor’s hands were sweating and for a moment, he felt like he was a teenager again. It had been a long time since Victor had felt like this. Surely he was just imagining things. This was completely out of control. Poor Yuuri was just trying to get help and here Victor was being a total perv. _You’re just a lonely middle-aged loser. He doesn’t want you, Victor,_ he cursed himself.

“Of course, whatever I can do to help you,” he said with a smile. _Please don’t notice how weird I’m being…_

The grin on Yuuri’s face reached Cheshire cat level as he stood and made his way around the wooden desk that separated them. Yuuri perched his ass on the desk as he faced Victor, their legs only centimetres away from each other now. The skirt Yuuri wore was riding up as he sat down and showed off an indecent amount of his pale, creamy thighs.

Victor’s eyes raked up those thighs and he licked his lips as they suddenly felt dry. He forced himself to look at his face again.

“Do you really mean that?” the young tempter asked with a lilt in his voice. “You’ll do whatever you can to help me?”

Victor’s throat felt dry. “O-of course,” he stuttered. He wished he could put some space between them but there was no way. His chair was already back against the wall and giving him no room to move. He felt trapped between the wall and his student.

In one easy and graceful movement, Yuuri parted his thighs a little more, giving his professor a good view of his pretty panties, while he reached up to begin unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes were liquid caramel as they burned into his professor’s with a red hot intensity. “Will you take my virginity, professor?”

For a moment Victor actually worried that he might have just died on the spot. Surely he was hearing him wrong. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that please? I think I misheard you,” he said as his heart hammered in his chest.

Yuuri smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt further, the thin material draping open and revealing his perky, pink nipples. “I want you to fuck me, professor,” Yuuri told him and bit down into his plump bottom lip. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. I know you want to.”

Victor felt like all the blood had disappeared from his face and relocated elsewhere. “M-me?” he asked, still trying to process what his student was saying to him. “Fuck you? N-no. I mean… I’m thirty-five, I’m far too old for you!” he insisted. “I’m flattered, but you’re far too pretty for someone like me. You should find a nice boy your own age…” He’s never had a student come on to him like this before and he wasn’t really sure what to say.

“Shouldn’t I get to decide who makes love to me?” Yuuri questioned as he pushed away from the desk and finally undid all the buttons of his shirt. He let the cotton fabric fall off his shoulders and pool on the floor, his chest completely bare. He closed the gap between the two of them and pressed his knees onto Victor’s chair on either side of his lap. “And I want _you_.”

Victor gulped thickly as his heart palpitated. He immediately moved his hands away from the student in his lap. Up close he was even more beautiful than Victor could have ever imagined. “I’m your teacher,” he said, though it even sounded like excuses to himself.

"That's not a no," Yuuri pointed out with a devilish smile before leaning forward and seating his ass directly on Victor's lap. He felt the hard length there and raised an eyebrow before whispering in his ear, "And that doesn't feel like a no."

“I don’t…” Victor lost his words because what he was about to say was a lie. He did want Yuuri. He’d wanted him for months. He felt relieved that he wasn’t crazy.

"Say no and I'll leave," Yuuri finally said, drawing back to look his professor in the eyes. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave and never bring it up again. I'll even quit your class if you want."

“No,” he was quick to say. He flushed again. _Damn, I’m so embarrassing… Why does he want me? Fuck, he’s so beautiful…_ Victor wondered what he should do. The student was basically half-naked in his lap

“No?” Yuuri’s face fell and he drew back a little. “I’m sorry to have wasted your time. I thought… Nevermind.”

“No, I mean--” He grabbed Yuuri’s thighs before he could stop himself. “I meant, you don’t have to quit my class.” He looked up into his eyes, feeling as if he was in a dream. “You’re not… you’re not teasing me, are you?” he asked. “Because I don’t think I can bear to hold back after having you so close.”

The disappointment marring Yuuri’s face vanished in an instant, warping back into that sinfully excited expression. “I’m not teasing, I promise,” Yuuri told him with a grin. He grabbed Victor’s hand and guided it to slip under his skirt and past the edge of his panties where his hole was already wet and stretched, prepped just for Victor. “Does it feel like I’m teasing?” he asked.

Victor let out a shaky breath. “Fuck, you… you prepped yourself for me? You sat that test with your ass ready? You planned this?” It kind of felt amazing to be that wanted.

Yuuri nodded in response as he bit into his bottom lip. "I've been wanting this for a long time, professor," he admitted, "but I wanted to be sure you felt the same way as I did and… Well, every time I did anything remotely sexual, I saw the way you looked at me and I could tell that you wanted me too. So, will you please fuck me, professor?"

Victor could get fired. He could get arrested. He shouldn’t do this but nothing could stop him. He gripped Yuuri’s face and kissed him. 

The younger man practically melted into Victor's arms and held him tight. He rocked his hips and felt his ass slide against Victor's erection and it drove him wild with lust. "Fuck, sir, you've no idea how long I've thought about this. Before class, when I was fingering myself open, all I thought about was you."

Victor groaned as he heard such filthy words and then kissed him again. He stood, gripping at Yuuri’s thighs and lifting him onto the desk. “Take your panties off,” he said.

Yuuri smirked. "Yes, sir," he answered and slipped his hands underneath his skirt to grip the elastic waistband of his panties. He pulled them down his sweet, long legs extremely slowly. He kept his eyes on Victor's expression the whole time and dared him to say something, to lose control.

As Yuuri’s panties dropped to the floor, Victor reached for his thighs and encouraged him to lift them and lay back, spreading the teenager’s legs. He looked down, unable to not take advantage of the situation and devour the sight of his cock and ass as they were displayed to Victor.

"Do you like what you see, professor?" Yuuri asked as he splayed his legs out further, showing off his flexibility as he performed the splits. "I take an extracurricular ballet class," he confessed with a wink.

VIctor’s mouth dropped open. He had not known that and the sight of him spread on his desk like that made the professor’s cock leak. “You are quite beautiful,” he muttered, his eyes all over his hot young body.

Victor gulped, his hands trembling slightly as he reached for his belt, and then proceeded to pull down his zipper and pull out his long hard cock.

Yuuri's eyes went straight to it and he licked his lips. "I never knew you had such a big cock," he told him with a smile. "If you want, I'd be happy to suck it a little for you? I want my first time to be comfortable after all, lube might not be enough." As he spoke, Yuuri leaned up onto his elbows and eyed Victor hungrily.

Victor’s mouth dropped open and then he nodded dumbly. “I mean, y-you can if you want.”

Yuuri didn't need to hear anymore. He smiled at his professor and slid off the desk before dropping to his knees. He was face to face with the other man's dick and he couldn't wait to see what it tasted like.

"You know, I've never done this before," Yuuri admitted as he took Victor's cock in his hand and began to wank it slowly. "But I'm a pretty fast learner." Before Victor could respond, Yuuri licked over the slit of his professor's cock head and then wrapped his lips around it. He suckled with a moan and closed his eyes.

Victor groaned and resisted doing anything that would make the teenager stop his wonderful touches. Yuuri’s mouth was so hot and wet and he felt so good. He was clearly inexperienced as he tried to take too much of Victor’s large cock into his mouth as he made himself splutter. Victor looked down at him, slowly cupping his face and then guiding his cock into his mouth, teaching the teenager how to more comfortably take the hard length.

Yuuri was grateful for the help and leaned into his lover's touch as he gradually began to bob his head faster and take more and more of the hot, hard length inside him. Yuuri made sure to swirl his tongue over Victor's sensitive head every time he pulled back and moaned when he tasted his teacher's pre-come on his tongue.

“Fuck, Yuuri, your mouth…” he groaned.

It was at that moment that Victor’s door knocked three times. The professor’s eyes widened and in one swift movement, he immediately pushed Yuuri down and sat in his chair, just as the door swung open.

“Victor, you’re still here? It’s a Friday? I was gonna go but I noticed your car in the parking lot.”

It was Christophe Giacometti, the other professor in the English department.

“Chris, hi!” he said, a little breathless as he shuffled forwards in his chair, shoving the naked teenager further under his desk.

Yuuri's eyes darted to the still hard cock jutting out in front of him from where he was hidden under Victor's desk and he couldn't resist. The naughty student wrapped his lips back around his professor's cock and began to suck eagerly.

“Did you need any help? You never stay Fridays,” Chris said confused.

Victor struggled to process what the other professor was saying to him. “No, no, I’m just doing these last test papers and then I’m gonna head home.”

Unperturbed by the presence of another professor, Yuuri began to lap at the cock in front of him dirtily, wetting it with saliva before stuffing it as deep as he could manage. His hand lifted and began to massage Victor's balls too.

Victor squeaked and then cleared his throat, pretending to cough.

“Are you alright? You’re acting a little odd.”

Victor shouldn’t have been so impossibly turned on by his student sucking his cock while another teacher was in the room. But really, he had accepted that he was definitely going to hell at this point. “No, I’m fine, just a little cough, I have some tea with honey here,” he lied, picking up his empty mug

Feeling naughty, Yuuri began to focus solely on sucking and licking at Victor's sensitive head while his hand stripped the spit-wet length. He was desperate for Victor's come and he wanted it right here, right now, in front of another person who had no clue what was happening. The thought made Yuuri's own cock twitch and he had to stifle a moan as he felt more of Victor's pre-come flood his mouth.

"Oh well if you're sure you don't need help then I'm gonna head out."

Victor stared blankly at Chris as his hands gripped the edge of his desk, his knuckles whitening. Yuuri's mouth felt so good and what they were doing and how very wrong it was pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Yuuri was so eager he was almost choking himself on Victor's cock and the thought turned him on so much that he found himself struggling to keep himself together.

"Yeah, I'm almost done here. You don't have to feel bad, just head home and I'll text you later." _Oh, there I go, lying again_.

Unable to hold back, Yuuri swallowed as much of Victor's length as he possibly could, dribbling saliva all down his chin as he struggled with the length. As soon as Victor's cock hit the back of his throat, Yuuri spluttered and choked a little, his eyes going wide. He relaxed and took a deep breath through his nose before continuing again.

Victor coughed at the unexpected noise then grabbed the mug, pretending to drink for a moment as he filled Yuuri's mouth with his come. Yuuri happily drank it all down.

Chris looked at him oddly. "Right, well if you're sure…" he said, before giving him a strange look and then leaving.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind him Victor let out a groan of relief. Yuuri pulled off his cock with come dripping down his chin and he smiled. He pushed Victor's chair back until he could climb out from under the desk and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"That was so much better than I ever imagined," he mused with a smile. "I hope you're not finished with me yet though."

Victor was most definitely not done with Yuuri at all. His cock was still rock hard despite coming but instead of answering he marched to the door and clicked the lock closed. 

"Bend over the desk so I can fuck your hole," he said, leaving the teenager space to do so.

Yuuri happily obliged. He pressed his bare chest against the hard wood of the desk and planted his feet a little ways apart. He wiggled his ass in invitation, his skirt dancing from side to side with the playful motion. 

Victor smirked at the sight and then slowly lifted Yuuri's skirt, exposing his ass to him. He rubbed the plump globes before spreading them to spit on his hole. Victor slipped a finger inside him, his eyes fluttering closed as he tried to comprehend that his cock would be inside Yuuri soon. He added another finger and then another and found the teenager was stretched enough.

He grabbed his cock and lined up, teasing Yuuri's hole with the head of his cock. He pushed it inside his virgin ass bare, slowly rocking as he pushed it inside him. Victor couldn't help but moan. "Good boy, Yuuri," he praised with a groan. "Take it all…" He pushed deeper, his fat cock meeting a little resistance as his student tried to adjust to the size.

But Yuuri didn't care. The stretch felt incredible and he rocked his ass backward, eager for Victor to push in deeper and deeper. "Please, sir, push it all the way in," Yuuri begged as he let out a few breathy whimpers.

Victor bit into his lip and found himself listening to the teenager's desperate demands. He gripped his hips hard as he pushed the last few inches inside. Yuuri squirmed on his cock and tried to fuck himself on it. "You're greedy for a virgin, Mr Katsuki…" he noted before grinding his length deep inside him and pushing against his prostate. "How does my cock feel? Is it better than you imagined?" he asked as he tickled a teasing trail over Yuuri's ass cheek.

A gasp escaped Yuuri as Victor filled him so deliciously and stretched him impossibly wide, wider than any of his toys. "It feels so good, professor," Yuuri answered with a whine as he rocked his hips backward. "So good, please fuck me. I need it. I need you. Take my virginity, please."

Without notice, Victor brought his hand down on Yuuri's plump backside. "You've got a filthy mouth, Mr Katsuki, but you beg so prettily it would be a crime not to fuck your hot little ass."

Yuuri moaned as Victor slapped his juicy ass and the sting made pleasure curl deep inside him. His hard cock was leaking pre-come rapidly as Victor began to fuck him, hard and fast. He had to grip the edge of the desk to stop himself from flying forward.

"Oh God, Professor Nikiforov, your cock feels so good. Please, fuck my virgin ass," he moaned, loud and wanton. 

Victor couldn't help but smirk. "Not a virgin any longer," he moaned. "Your tight little ass belongs to me now. Tell me how much you love this. You want me to use your little ass every day don't you?"

Yuuri felt so good, Victor never wanted to stop. Now that he'd felt this and experienced such a delicious sin, he was powerless to it. He wanted to take Yuuri back to his house and fuck him for hours. He wanted the little slut to suck his cock and be filled with his come every day before school. He wanted him sat in his English lesson, his ass leaking Victor's seed as he was surrounded by his oblivious classmates.

"Yes, yes, yes," Yuuri cried in ecstasy as Victor continued to pound his ass. "Use me, professor. I'm all yours."

Victor moaned loudly, the table skidding across the floor a few inches as he brutally fucked his young student. "Yes, that's it, I'm gonna come in your tight little ass. Fuck, you're such a little slut, letting your teacher fuck you bare. My comes gonna be leaking out your ass for hours. Gonna fill you up deep with it." He spanked Yuuri's ass again, groaning as it caused his hole to squeeze around his cock. Unable to stop himself and out of control as he slipped closer to the edge, he spanked Yuuri's ass desperately, leaving hand marks on his skin.

The repeated smacks tipped Yuuri further and further over the edge. Coupled with Victor's cock buried deep in his ass and rubbing over his prostate with every thrust, Yuuri was coming all over the desk beneath him, dirtying some papers he was lying on. He cried out his professor's name as he came and his ass hole fluttered around the huge cock inside it.

Victor couldn’t help but instantly react to the teenager coming. He shouldn’t do it, but he couldn’t stop. He came inside Yuuri, burying his cock inside him as deep as he could as his orgasm ripped through him. Victor had never come so hard in his entire life, and he moaned uncontrollably, trembling as his heart fluttered in his chest.

He gently pulled out and come flooded from Yuuri’s hole which was gaping slightly from the abuse. If Victor hadn’t already came twice then he would have buried himself back into such a welcome sight.

Yuuri could feel the thick, creamy come dribbling from his ass and sighed with happiness. "Wow," he remarked as he pushed himself upright once more and scooped his panties and shirt from the floor. "I don't think I'll be able to sit right for a week, Mr Nikiforov."

Victor hesitated, feeling bad for a moment until he noticed that Yuuri was smiling. “I’ll try to be gentler next time, Mr Katsuki. Please, call me Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed!


End file.
